


The Brewery

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Caramel macchiato skim with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder, right?”





	The Brewery

**Author's Note:**

> flufftober day 27: coffee shop

David trudged after Alexis. He was exhausted after a long day of his sister dragging him along on her errands. And by errands, he meant shopping in an unending stream of stores. Normally he loved shopping and trying on clothes, but not today. Today, he was tired and sad and maybe a little heartbroken after having finally called it quits with Sebastien the week before.

Or rather, after Sebastien had called it quits with him.

“Hurry up, David!” Alexis called over her shoulder. “You’re like, so slow right now.” She strutted ahead of him on the sidewalk, happy and confident and a little annoyed. She was too energetic today, and David had had too little caffeine to even pretend he cared.

A few shops down the block, David spotted the sign for his favorite coffee shop. The sign for  _ The Brewery _ was a dark blue, and while normally that wouldn’t appeal to David’s monochromatic aesthetic, the coffee was just too good to pass up.

“Go on without me,” David said. “I need a break.”

“Ugh, you’re so dramatic, David,” Alexis whined, but she kept walking when David ducked into the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was quiet today, only one or two of the tables occupied. The soft sounds of an acoustic guitar played through a speaker by the counter. David closed his eyes, relishing the smell of coffee grounds.

He walked up to the counter, smiling politely at the man behind it. David recognized him. They’d only spoken a handful of times when David ordered, but the man was almost always there.

“Hi,” David said. He opened his mouth to order, but the man beat him to it.

“Caramel macchiato skim with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder, right?” the man asked. He grinned at David’s surprised expression. “You’re one of my best regulars. It made sense to learn your order.”

“Oh,” David said. “Thanks. I’m David.”

“Patrick,” the man smiled. He grabbed a paper cup, writing David’s order on the side of it. “I’m basically running this shop by myself, so I really appreciate you. And my other regulars, I mean,” he added. His face had turned pink and David felt his heartbeat flutter, just a bit. Of course, he’d noticed before that the man was attractive, but he’d pushed that aside since he was with Sebastien.  _ Not that that had stopped Sebastien, though. _

“Oh,” David said. “You own The Brewery?”

The man, Patrick, winced. “Yeah. My ex helped me pick the name. I think it’s a little pretentious.”

David hummed. “I’d say timeless.”

Patrick smiled, the pink in his cheeks burning a little brighter. “Thank you, David,” he said. He held up the cup. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get this right out to you.”

David raised an eyebrow. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh,” Patrick said. He shook his head, as if trying to bring himself back to present. “Sorry, I guess I’m a little...distracted today,” he said, smiling at David. David’s heart did another flip and he tried to ignore it as he paid for his coffee.

He took a seat at one of the tables while Patrick made his coffee. He scrolled through his phone, half expecting an impatient text from Alexis, but there was nothing. Instead, he opened Instagram, scrolling and liking the pictures without paying much attention to them.

“Here you go,” Patrick said, setting the finished coffee in front of David.

“Thank you,” David said, smiling. “I should go catch up with my sister, but I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“I’ll be here whenever you need a caffeine fix,” Patrick grinned. “Or should I say a sugar fix?” he added, gesturing to David’s cup.

“Okay, well,” David said standing. “This has been  _ so _ fun.”

“Until next time,” Patrick said and winked. He  _ winked. _ And  _ fuck _ it was attractive. David was screwed.

“Yeah, yes. Until next time,” he said, cursing internally at how flustered he sounded. He turned and left before he could turn into more of a disaster. As he stepped through the door and back into the autumn air, his eyes caught on what Patrick had written on the side of his cup.

A phone number.  _ Patrick’s  _ phone number.

He really was screwed, David thought, already pulling his phone from his pocket to send Patrick a text.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
